It Was The Tooth Fairy
by RaphSieg007
Summary: "That was the most adorable sneeze I've ever heard." Griffin has caught a cold! Who can help? David, of course! Slight Daviffin slash, mostly just fluff.


Title: It Was The Tooth Fairy

Series/fandom: _Jumper_

Character(s): David Rice, Griffin O'Conner

Pairing(s): Daviffin

Warning(s): Slight slash

Rating: T for one or two uses of strong language.

Disclaimer: If I owned this film, David and Griffin would have gotten together, but since you don't see them together in the film, it's safe to say that _Jumper _is not owned by me.

Summary: "That was the most adorable sneeze I've ever heard." Griffin has caught a cold, and who can help him? David, of course!

A/N: I don't really know where this idea came from, but there's one joke at the end which is a nod to BellatrixKale's story 'Vicks', because that was an awesome story, so if you haven't read it, check it out!

* * *

David jumped into the lair, armed with two pillows and a medicine bottle, only to see Griffin still up and playing one of his games, despite David's insistence that he should get to bed. David could hear Griffin snuffling from the other side of the room, and he sighed and jumped in front of the younger man.

"Hey!" Griffin cried indignantly. Ignoring his annoyance, David put his palm on the Brit's forehead, checking the temperature. Griffin tried, unsuccessfully, to swat David's hand away, and when he felt the temperature, David sighed again.

"Bed, Griffin," he ordered. "Now."

"No," Griffin replied, pouting slightly. "I'm not a fucking baby." David resisted the urge to laugh and grabbed Griffin by the shirt and jumping him to the bed. He pinned the younger Jumper down and stared down at him.

"Griffin, you're ill," he said. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine!" Griffin yelled. "Now get off me!"

"No." David sat down on Griffin's legs, making sure that he couldn't get up, nor could he jump away without David going too. Brandishing the bottle of cold and flu medicine, he smirked when Griffin struggled even more. "Are you gonna take this like a good boy, or am I gonna have to force it down your throat?" he asked, trying to be as patronizing as possible. Griffin didn't look too amused by the idea of having medicine forced down his throat, so David took that as an 'I'll be good' answer. He pulled a spoon out of his pocket and read the back of the bottle. "Okay... Ages 18 to 25, four spoonfuls."

"What if it tastes bad?" Griffin asked, sounding a little like a child trying a food they haven't tasted before.

"Then you'll just have to suck it up." With that, David shifted enough of his weight off Griffin so that the shorter man could sit up. As he began unscrewing the lid of the bottle, he suddenly heard the cutest little anime-style sneeze ever. He looked at Griffin, who looked down at his lap.

"Was that you?" David asked, smiling.

"No," Griffin muttered. "It was the Tooth Fairy."

"That," David said, pouring out a spoonful of medicine, "was the cutest sneeze I have ever heard." Griffin looked up and glared at the American. "Shall I give you the medicine, or do you want to do it?" David asked, ignoring the glare.

"I'll do it," Griffin muttered, carefully taking the spoon, so as not to spill it, and swallowed down the medicine, pulling a face at its taste.

"I will take it that the medicine doesn't taste very nice, then," David said, watching as Griffin got another spoonful ready.

"No, it bloody well doesn't," Griffin replied. He took the other three spoonfuls without comment, and then he started to get up.

"Hey, you heard what I said before," David said, pulling him back down again. "You need to rest."

Griffin glared again, but didn't argue, knowing what David was like when he wanted something to be done, and he lay down again, kicking off his shoes and socks. He covered himself with the blanket, and David went to turn off the TV and the Xbox. When he came back in, Griffin was already half asleep.

"I can get you some VapoRub if you want, Griffin," he said, smirking

"Fuck you," Griffin muttered sleepily. David kicked off his own shoes, took off his coat, and lay down next to the bunged-up Brit,, wrapping his arm around Griffin's waist.

Griffin grunted contentedly, and within a minute, he'd fallen asleep. David nuzzled him gently. "I love you," he whispered. Then he dozed off himself.

-FIN-


End file.
